The present invention generally relates to lawn care equipment. More particularly, this invention relates to a vacuum system adapted for use with a riding lawn mower and a riding lawn more equipped therewith.
Various leaf vacuum systems are known, including U.S. Pat. No. 3,522,695 to Musgrave, U.S. Pat. No. 3,903,565 to Hicks, U.S. Pat. No. 4,142,351 to Niece et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,158,279 to Jackson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,310,998 to Cuba, U.S. Pat. No. 4,787,197 to Schweigert, U.S. Pat. No. 4,881,362 to Parker et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,922,696 to Burns et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,085,451 to Schweigert, U.S. Pat. No. 5,249,842 to Doering et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,778,648 to Parkes et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,308,375 to Whitney, and U.S. Design Pat. No. D378,294 to Barnes et al. Notable zero-turn mowers capable of being equipped with leaf vacuum systems include models available under the name Dixie Chopper, manufactured and sold by the Magic Circle Corporation of Coatesville, Ind. USA. Leaf vacuum systems especially adapted for Dixie Chopper mowers include the Dixie Chopper Vortex F2 and F5.